


勇士结缘龙 06

by 2water



Series: 战士结缘龙 [6]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	勇士结缘龙 06

“发情......是...什么意思？”Arthur完全陷入找不着北的状态，懵逼地胡乱拉扯自己的头发。对方说的话涉及到了他未知的领域，再加上此时Orm的肤色，表情，声音，磨蹭的动作，处处点火，随时有引发犯罪事件的危险。

“就是发情！蠢货！我需要交配！”Orm两眼圆瞪眼球通红，愤怒地揪过Arthur的耳朵大吼。

他快要气死了，性成熟后的头一年就被不知哪片大洋传来的龙之歌引出地心藏海，偷回这个添了数不清麻烦的男人。到了今日的初次发情期，竟然也只能指望他解救自己。但更多的，Orm感到自己要因身体深处漫上来的那股热度融化了。他痒得发疯，却又虚软无力，只能像现在这样紧紧攀着Arthur的身体。

即使Orm没学习过交配的方法，此时某处的湿润麻痒也让他明白了大半。他本能地用手臂和双腿缠住Arthur，大腿张开与对方紧贴着模拟交尾的姿势。

“Orm......”Arthur的精神松动了，他着了魔似的用手捂住Orm往他身上拱的胸部，心里想着要将对方推开些距离，实际却只是流连地揉了揉雪白的软肉，并清晰感觉到手心下硬挺的肉粒。鬼迷心窍地，他用手指掐住Orm的乳尖旋转着揉搓了几下。

“Arthur......呃...啊啊啊嗷——！！！”原本略带痛苦和隐忍的声音猛地拔高，变了调化成一声疯狂的吼叫，震荡出层层水波。冰蓝色的纹路渐渐浮现，涣散的瞳孔骤然缩成一道锋利的竖线，伸长的獠牙在Arthur脸前“咔吧”地重重咬合。

Arthur怔了怔，被手臂传来的灼痛刺得一惊。他明白现在的状况，Orm要变身了。

下一秒，他把怀里的人抱得更紧，身体因为极度的疼痛发颤，却没有丝毫放松。他凑到对方脸侧，茂密的胡须厮磨Orm的耳畔，嘴里轻轻呢喃，“Orm...Orm...我在这儿......”

持续的安抚下，Orm逐渐安静下来，哆嗦着求Arthur把他带出去。

趁发狂的沧龙还没有彻底丧失人性的理智，Arthur架着Orm离开湖底，将扭动的青年放在简陋的床铺上。纹路缓慢褪去，Orm的眼睛和牙齿也恢复正常，皱着眉痛苦地大口喘息。

他站在床边俯视Orm，对方的身体蜿蜒扭曲成奇异的姿势，双腿紧紧夹着来回摩擦。Arthur内心挣扎不堪，这是他做梦都想见到的情景，可几十分钟前，Orm才刚刚倾诉出他的心声，现在亲近无异于趁人之危，他不希望清醒后的Orm跟自己后悔。但同时，Arthur的阴茎早就在被抱住时硬的胀痛，束缚在裤裆里突突跳动。

“Arthur......”软软绵绵的呼唤挑断了男人脑子里的弦，抓上来那只热乎乎的手更是引诱他爬上了床。“......帮帮我。”

Orm虚软无力的手抓着Arthur毫不犹豫地摸进自己被顶出鼓包的袍子里。

“怎......Orm...你？！”Arthur瞬间睁大眼睛，手指一搓，全是黏滑的液体，将Orm的双腿间都染腻濡湿滑腻。他震惊地掀起布料，看到下面的皮肤被蹭的潮红，挂满透明的体液，阴茎更是挺在空气中颤抖。握住前端稍微套弄一下，前端就吐出一大股前液。Arthur俯在Orm腿间耐心地撸动他的柱身，很快他就射出了白色浊液，强健修长的双腿难耐地蜷起又伸开，依旧不满足地耸动腰肢操着Arthur的掌心。

即便前面已经高潮了一次，但某种陌生的空虚感还是从内向外啃噬Orm的肉体。他的眼睛仿佛被粘住一般张不开，只下意识打开双腿露出湿淋淋的臀缝，里面粉褐色隐蔽的穴口羞赧地暴露在Arthur面前。

发情的高热把Orm的意识搅得模糊黏稠，直到一个温软的物体顺着臀沟舔上他的后穴。Orm触电般弹了一下，惊慌坐起上半身，终于看到Arthur正埋在他会阴部，掰开两团软肉用舌头舔舐戳弄穴口的景象。

“Arthur......啊...”

男人耐心地用舌头揉开Orm本就已经准备好接纳的小穴，微咸的体液不断从肠肉深处流出来，接着又被灵活的舌卷走，呱唧呱唧咽了下去。环状的括约肌一下一下的收缩着，仿佛在推拒，实际正小心翼翼将Arthur的舌尖往更深处吸吮。Arthur又舔又吸，还不忘观察Orm的表情。未经人事的沧龙倒在床上，胸脯因异样的快感而剧烈起伏。他的角度只能看到Orm优美潮红的下颌线条，和被咬在口中的掌根。

思索片刻，Arthur抽出舌头，两根手指插进Orm湿软的穴口。

“唔！嗯呃......”比舌头更硬的手指在肠肉里抠挖，一种逐渐累积的酸麻从尾椎爬上来，细小电流般不断刺激Orm的下身。他小幅度抖着腰，唾液从仍含着掌根的嘴角流下，尖细的呻吟从喉咙挤出。

“舒服吗，Orm？嗯？”Arthur惹人厌地询问，然后含住了Orm的龟头，一边用牙齿磨咬冠状沟一边继续在绵软的肠肉内旋转弯曲手指，带出越来越多液体。他的Orm果然是水声生物，溢出的前液都把床单洇湿。

感受到穴肉开始有节律地夹自己的手指，Arthur喘着粗气脱下裤子，被解放的阴茎猛地弹了出来，“啪”地抽上Orm的臀肉。金发青年死死收缩着空虚的后穴，好奇地打量Arthur竖起来的柱身，并伸出手想像几天以来那样帮他手淫。

“别，Orm，你没必要这么做。”Arthur拦住了对方，并在Orm耷拉下眉毛变得委屈之前，拉着那只手摸到后穴，“我用这里就可以了。”

绛紫色的性器在Orm臀缝里蹭来蹭去，直到上面沾满了Orm透明的前液，才塞到穴口一点点推了进去。

尽管发情的身体不会因插入而疼痛，但Arthur实在太大了，强烈的涨满感让Orm咕噜着发出一串低吟。他的大腿被掰得弯折上来，Arthur的身体就结结实实压在上方，让呼吸变得困难。Orm偏开头，努力将腿分的更开，体会滚烫的柱身一寸寸劈开肉穴的异感。

全部插进去时，Arthur已经满头大汗。而Orm更是难受得动都不敢动，泪汪汪地盯着Arthur。

“疼吗？”Arthur心疼地抚摸Orm的脸颊，换来轻微的摇头和落在掌心的一吻。下个瞬间他用力抽出半截又重重顶进去，甜腻高昂的叫声从Orm嗓子里迸发。

“嗯啊——啊！哈...哈......啊——Arthur......”Orm死死攀着Arthur后肩，双腿也不知不觉缠在对方壮硕的腰上，被顶弄地不停向上挪，又不时被突然握住脚腕猛地按回阴茎上。每次圆鼓的龟头撞击敏感的前列腺时，Orm的呻吟就会骤然拔高，后穴和大腿也会瞬间夹紧，湿热紧致的内壁吸得Arthur更是头晕目眩，满脑子只想更快更用力地抽送。

这一切都超出了沧龙的认知，他一生中还没有过如此激烈的体验。整具躯体都被填得满满当当，不断有什么东西挤压得溢出来，令人发疯的酥麻一遍又一遍电击着每个细胞，体内画着圈肆虐的炽热物体让他眼前发白。

狂乱的呼吸和交叠的淫叫中，Orm的指甲因为刺激而伸长，刺进Arthur后背的皮肉，男人却被夹得无心顾及。

“Ar......啊啊啊啊啊——！！呃...啊......”

Arthur毫无预兆地抵住肠壁的敏感点快速震动，还俯下身将口水留在Orm胸口，含住一边的乳头吸吮，让暧昧的粉红爬满Orm每寸皮肤。眼泪从蓝色的眸子里渗了出来滑进枕头里，这样公狗般的操弄让被压住的人几乎只能发出哭喘了。

他胡乱呻吟着再一次达到高潮，四肢都不受控制地痉挛，两手在Arthur宽阔的后背留下数道血痕。

背部的抓痛带给Arthur更多的刺激，一切都化为新鲜的快感。他几乎是吼着射了出来，奋力向深处的软肉一撞，Orm立即高声尖叫，身体剧烈震颤，木质的床铺突然斜着塌了下去，并伴着二人的惊呼和腾起的灰尘木屑落在地板上。

从新一轮高潮的余韵中逐渐清醒，他们茫然地四下看看。枕头不知怎么的被扯破，里面五颜六色的羽毛因山洞里的阴风而四处飘舞。木床在地上摊成了圆形的饼，破破烂烂地放射出劣质的碎屑，床帘也撕开了一条大口子。

Arthur的阴茎从后穴滑出，半透明的精液顺着流进股沟。Orm白皙的大腿上全是红色的指印，胸脯也留下了啃咬的痕迹，小腹全是他自己射上去的体液。他泪眼婆娑，嘴唇被自己咬得红肿，看上去已意识不清，可还未回缩的小穴还自主闭合又张开，没满足地吞咽Arthur射进去的精液。

男人盯着这幅光景，喉结滚动暗自吞咽口水。

Orm哼哼唧唧地搂过Arthur的脖子把他拉下来，主动凑上去接吻，唇舌濡湿情色的纠缠，还带着他独有的甜味。亲吻结束，他意犹未尽地咬着Arthur下唇，小声嘟囔对方的名字。

“还不够，Arthur......还要...再给我......”

Arthur哪受得住这个，对他动心且一直有性冲动的男人，就这么在耳边蔫呼呼地求他继续，还要，简直就是按下了勃起的开关。他目光一暗，用力把Orm翻过来，拉开腿就从后面再次进入。

“嗯！”金发男人跪趴着，屁股被抓在温暖的掌心里，被迫按向阴茎。他扭动腰肢用Arthur的柱身操着自己，口水和泪水从下巴滴下来，却无论如何停不下来。

男人的手掌覆上紧致的小腹，用力按压，能感受到里面阴茎的形状。

“瞧啊，Orm，你把我全都吃进去了......”

“嗯...嗯......”Orm根本无暇回答，他闭着眼晃动，汗水浸湿的金发垂下来无力地摇摆。

像是对此时沉默的不满，Arthur使劲捏了把臀肉，恶狠狠把阴茎变换角度顶进深处，囊袋啪啪拍击屁股，好像也试图塞进去似的。

“！”忽然，Orm睁开眼剧烈一抖，一条腿抽筋般抻直。Arthur这才后知后觉意识到龟头顶上了一块奇妙的肠肉。那里稍微有些鼓，中间一道凹陷的竖缝，藏在最私密部位的门户。

“这里...呃啊——是生殖腔吗？鱼类的那种......”

“嗯？”身体内部被蹭过的极度酸麻让Orm的思维难以连贯，他迷迷糊糊地应着。“你怎么...什么都知道？”

“哦草！你的屁股要把我的魂儿吸出去了......我可是在陆地...上学到高中毕业的人，生物课有好好听的......”

“高中......是什么？”

“等你怀上我的宝宝，就带你上去看......”Arthur边说边抽打了一下Orm雪白丰满的臀肉，阴茎顺着那道狭窄的缝隙强行挤进去，“动起来！”

“啊啊——不要了，不要了......”生殖腔口被撑开的酸胀让Orm感到害怕，硕大的龟头死死卡在蚌肉般的内口出，让Orm产生了一种完全被撕裂的错觉。他绷直了脚尖，慌乱超前爬着想逃离愈发深入的阴茎，Arthur的大手却按上后背把他结结实实压住，只有屁股仍高翘着摇摆迎合。

穴口的水声跟两人的呻吟混合，谱成淫靡异常的乐曲。Arthur大力操弄的同时，脑子里还在不着边际地想着，还好现在是黄昏，否则Murk或Keith在这里肯定要发疯。

Orm被按在床板的残骸上，只能侧着脸紧贴被单。泪光朦胧的视野里，家具都快速晃动着，仍有羽毛洋洋洒洒地飘下，萤光花被模糊成一个个迷幻的光斑，变得十分不真实。

“嗯——哈...哈...哦......”甜蜜的后穴像是在跟Arthur作对，一下强过一下地绞紧他的柱身。体液的润滑让进出拍击的声音格外情色，先前射进去的精液在Orm的大腿上干涸。

“哦！操！操！”Arthur动得像是触电，嘴里骂着Orm没听过的脏话，次次捅进缩绞的生殖腔，捂着Orm小腹的手转为握住被冷落的阴茎套弄。

“唔嗯~~~”过载的快感让Orm发不出更多叫声，只泄出一串宛转的呜咽，腿小幅度地抽动，再一次射了出来，已经变得透明的精液滴在床单上。同时，一大股温热的淫水从生殖腔内部喷出，浇灌在Arthur龟头上。因极度的收缩和滑液的冲刷，Arthur也呻吟着大力抽动几次后猛然顶进去，长叹着在Orm体内射精。他射了很多，把Orm的小肚子都撑得鼓鼓囊囊。

他在Orm后穴里留了很久，本能地不让里面的精液淌出来。

被操到晕乎乎的Orm完全瘫软地趴着，只剩屁股撅着发抖，上面甚至有Arthur不知什么时候拍打的掌印。穴口蹂躏到红肿，无力地半吊子收缩，搭配逃逸出的一点白浊，下流到极点。

“嗯... Arthur......”交配后的沧龙变得更加依赖对方，夹着腿在男人手臂间翻了个身，粘人地搂住Arthur的脖子把嘴唇送上来，舌头虚弱地舔来舔去。他喜欢被射在里面的感觉，肚子里咕噜咕噜的微凉液体被情热中的体温捂热，像是把一部分的Arthur变成自己的。

“Orm......”

“嗯？”Orm连眼都不想睁开，还沉浸在全新体验的波浪中。

“我留在这里陪你过发情期好吗？”Arthur拨开对方被汗水粘住的金发，低下头亲了亲他的鼻尖，声音逐渐变小。“.......以后的每个。”

Orm其实没有听见，他只是嗯哼哼地随意答应着，笑着点了头。

TBC


End file.
